For His Rose
by shielddrake42
Summary: Continuation of Silver and Amy’s adventures, taking place after Dreaming Hearts. This time, Silver is having trouble feeling expressing his feelings. What exactly does Amy see in him? Warning: Silvamy and kind of AU to Sonic 06.


Disclaimer: Silver, Amy, Sonic, and all other related characters belong to Sonic Team

Disclaimer: Silver, Amy, Sonic, and all other related characters belong to Sonic Team…the lucky brats…I also do not own the books that are mentioned or quoted in this story. They belong to their respective authors (or whoever happens to own the rights to them at this moment). Guess which book the quote is from.

A/N: Yet another sequel to this developing series! I'm on a Silvamy roll here! Also, seeing as I have apparently made a few readers almost cry a few times, I tried to make this story more cheerful. The result is some corniness, but it works for now. Enjoy!

Just a reminder: _Thoughts are put in italics. __**Flashbacks are put in italics and bold.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy decided that she loved Soleanna.

The people were extremely friendly. When she first arrived there and didn't know where anything was located, the citizens on the street were more than happy to guide her. It was a lovely city as well, with a nice layout and very beautiful architecture. The City of Water…what a fitting name. The rivers running in and out of the town truly added a more natural feeling. Amy loved to walk around and watch the ripples in the water. The fountain temple in the center of Soleanna was one of her favorite places to be. She resolved to regularly take walks here with Silver as soon as he was well enough.

Amy smiled as her thoughts turned to the white hedgehog who had stolen her heart. He had been badly injured in a fight with Sonic some time before, but was now on the road to recovery. Amy and Silver had fought a little, but things suddenly started to improve after they shared their first kiss.

From that day forward, Silver was much more cooperative with everything. He never took his catheter out, and he took his medicine as Dr. Jacob, Princess Elise's personal surgeon, ordered. He actively tried to be on better terms with Sonic and Knuckles as well. He was still having a few issues trusting their words, but he claimed that he would try for Amy's sake.

Due to all this, Silver was recovering at an alarming rate, considering Dr. Jacob's new bone treatment. His left leg still hadn't mended completely, and his head injury was still bandaged, but he could think more clearly and was able to stay awake longer. The doctor said he was allowed to get up and walk around, provided that his activity levels remain low and he still took his medicine every morning and evening.

The young, pink hedgehog visited him every evening, always with some new kind of food, including fruit, chocolate, meats, and cheese among others. She resolved to never let Silver eat the disgusting, sorry excuse for food that was from his own time period, so she introduced Silver to all kinds of cuisine. His mouth would water as the intense flavors assaulted his withered taste buds, while Amy smiled at his childish antics.

Amy glanced up at the sky and realized that the sun was setting. She began to head back to Elise's palace, where Silver was surely waiting to see her with another plate of new food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They did not…sing or tell stories…that day, even though the…weather?...weather impreved…no…improved," Silver recited from the book in his lap. He carefully pointed to each word as he said it, and occasionally glanced up at Tails to make sure he was getting it right. At the fox's nod, he kept going. "Nor the next day…nor the day after…They had begun…to feel that danger…"

Tails smiled as his friend continued to read from the book. Silver had come quite a ways since he first approached Tails about it.

_**Tails had been sitting in the living room of the eastern wing of Princess Elise's castle. She had given the troupe complete access to the entire east section of the twelfth floor, including a rather spacious living room with three couches, a large table, plenty of rugs, and a considerably large fireplace. The fox was busy looking over some robot design plans that he and Sonic had recently pilfered from Eggman.**_

_**He looked up when he heard a clunking sound, and smiled when he saw Silver standing by the door, still a bit wobbly on his broken leg, and clutching a large book to his chest. Silver smiled back at him, looked down, and then looked up again.**_

"_**Tails?" he said meekly. "Can I ask you a favor?"**_

"_**What is it?" Tails returned, putting down the blueprints to give the hedgehog his full attention. Silver was silent for a moment before he spoke.**_

"_**I'm not stupid or anything, I just…you're smart. You know this stuff," he explained. He seemed rather upset about whatever was bothering him. He released the book and pointed to it. "Um, Amy gave me this—she said I would like it—and…um…"**_

_**Comprehension sparked in Tails' mind. He got to his feet and walked over to the other.**_

"_**No problem, Silver. I can help you," he answered. Silver nodded at him and handed him the book. Tails looked at its title, which read 'The Time Machine.' Oh boy. "Um, maybe we should try something a little easier to start. Let's go to the library."**_

_**Silver merely nodded again as he followed Tails out of the room.**_

"…to the land beyond," Silver finished, his chest puffing up in pride. Tails couldn't blame him. He had gotten much better since last time, and was learning quickly.

"Okay, that's enough for today," Tails instructed. "We'll do the next chapter tomorrow."

"This means a lot to me, Tails."

"I know," Tails replied with a laugh. "You've only told me that ten times or so since we started."

Silver laughed a bit himself, though it stopped when Amy entered the room.

"What are you two laughing at?" she asked, a happy grin on her face.

"Nothing," Silver replied, grabbing the book from the tabletop and hiding it behind him.

He couldn't let Amy know what they were doing, and Tails seemed to understand this and repeated Silver's answer. Amy just shrugged and moved to gently hug Silver, who subtly put the book on the chair behind him. She was never going to know that there was something so simple that others could do but he couldn't. At least, not until he fixed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Silver did something not terribly intelligent and left the palace. Sonic and the others were out on a mission investigating Eggman (Silver still had no clue who this guy was) and thought that Silver would be okay on his own. It was the first time he had been left without someone watching over him in case his medical condition worsened. Despite his still broken leg he figured that he was up to going outside, and considering that he had only been able to enjoy the sunlight from his bedroom window he was eager to get out of the castle.

Silver grinned widely as the sun beat down on his skin. It was so warm and inviting…like Amy's embrace. He chuckled a bit. He couldn't seem to go one minute without thinking about the spunky pink hedgehog. She had shown him more kindness than anyone. Well, except perhaps Blaze, but it was a pretty close race.

He eventually found himself near the building where he had first spotted Sonic (who he believed was the Iblis Trigger). He was suspicious that Sonic didn't seem to have a problem with Silver's relationship with Amy. Considering how Amy had pursued Sonic before the events in Soleanna he was surprised by this, but Sonic had only smiled at him and given his blessing. Silver still wasn't sure about it all though.

This was also the spot where he had first met Amy…there he went again, with his thoughts trailing to her. He had to do something to get his mind off her until she returned from her mission. Silver walked down the boardwalk by the water and spotted a fruit stand.

Peaches! Silver blinked and headed over to the stand. He had eaten peaches a few days before, and he liked that particular flavor. He had only had a small breakfast, so he was also pretty hungry. He plucked a peach from the stand and took a bite, savoring the flavor as he always did.

"Ahem." Silver looked up at the human who apparently owned the stand. She was giving him a curious look. "That costs five rings."

"Costs?" Silver said, confused. Then it hit him. In this time, people exchanged something Amy called 'money' for items, including food. In his own time, Silver would just get food from a distributor, like his friend Polo. Everyone did what they could to help each other survive, and giving away what food they had to others was normal. But Silver didn't have any rings to exchange. "Uhh…"

"Humph," the woman sighed, a bit annoyed by this hedgehog's behavior. But she did have to make a living after all. "You have to pay if you want that peach. You eat it you buy it."

"Right, I know, but—"

"There you are!" a familiar voice called out. Silver and the vendor turned to see Sonic speeding up to the stand, a relieved grin on his face as he looked at Silver. "You had me worried, running off like that!"

"Huh?" gasped Silver, the peach still in his hand.

"Mr. Sonic!" the woman yelped, regaining her polite composure and giving the blue hedgehog a smile. She didn't want to appear anything less than kind in front of the person who saved the princess. She looked back and forth between the two hedgehogs. "Oh! I didn't mean to badger your cousin, Mr. Sonic! I'm sorry!

"My cousin? Right, my cousin! Yeah, and I've been looking for him," Sonic replied. He grabbed Silver's arm and moved to drag him away. "Come on, buddy."

"Has he been injured?" the vendor asked. "His head is wrapped, and he acted like he didn't know what paying for the peach meant."

"Yeah, he was, but I can pay for that," Sonic continued, handing five rings over to the stand owner. "Sorry for the trouble, ma'am."

Sonic grabbed Silver again and began walking back to the palace. He stopped halfway and turned back to his companion…only to promptly be smacked in the head by the peach. He closed his eyes as some of the fruit's juice ran down his face, and it soon fell to the ground.

"Your cousin?!" Silver hollered. "I don't look anything like you!"

"That's nothing. You should have seen the chaos when I first met Shadow," Sonic said with a laugh, picking up the remains of the peach and throwing it into a garbage can, only to realize that Silver probably didn't know who Shadow was. Silver still had an irritated expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Amy thought I was you when we first met," Silver described.

"Oh," Sonic whispered. So that's why. "Is that really so bad? And does it really matter now?"

_It does if Amy's going to compare me to you in the future,_ Silver thought, this previous elation about his relationship with Amy dwindling.

What if she decided to go back to Sonic later? The blue one was a lot of things Silver wasn't: courageous, friendly, trusting…the list just went on and on in Silver's head. He had even managed to fight off Iblis when Silver was attacked in Crisis City, while Silver was nursing a headache from being thrown into a wall!

If Silver couldn't do that, how could he keep Amy?

Silver just kept walking, hobbling on his broken leg and refusing help from Sonic when it was offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Silver returned to Princess Elise's castle and were led to the eastern wing by a servant. He claimed that the others were waiting for them there. Food had been laid out by the cooks on the table, but it had not been touched when the two arrived. What they did encounter was an angry and upset Amy Rose.

"Silver! Thank goodness Sonic found you!" she hollered, running to him and throwing her arms around him. Silver returned the hug, but his mind was focused on her mention of Sonic again. Could he get more pathetic? Amy stood back and stomped her foot. "You idiot! You were supposed to stay here! You're still not completely well yet! You could have fallen and hurt yourself more! You could have been attacked by Eggman! You could have…could have…"

Amy trailed off as Silver's gaze fell to the floor. It was obvious that he was disappointed about something. What happened while he was out? Amy glanced at Sonic, who just shook his head and shrugged. He walked out of the room, leaving the two to have a private conversation. Amy looked back at Silver.

"What's wrong?" she asked. When he didn't answer her she tried again. "Silver? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

She wasn't going to believe that for a minute. She had to think of a way to get him to talk about it. She had been doing so well at that thus far, and she wasn't going to stop now. Amy sauntered over to one of the couches and sat down, gesturing for Silver to follow suit. He sat down next to her and she pulled him down so that he was lying with his head in her lap. She played a little with his quills and gave him a grin.

"Comfortable?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired of just lying around," Silver complained, propping his wounded leg up on the couch and letting the other dangle over the side. "I wanted to do something today. I couldn't sit still."

"I understand," Amy responded. She really did; she kicked herself for not thinking about the cabin fever that Silver may have been suffering from. He was used to constantly moving around to avoid being caught by Iblis. Being forced to stay in one place was probably torture. She thought of her conclusion from the day before. "Tell you what. After Dr. Jacob removes your cast, we'll go for some walks around town. Sound good?"

Silver responded with a nod and a smile. Amy gave him a kiss and petted his white mane, over his heart.

"Get some rest," she advised. "We can't get you out of that cast if you don't."

Silver closed his eyes and did just that, letting go his thoughts of being inadequate for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver left to walk around Soleanna again a few days later. He didn't dare be in the same area as the peach vendor, so that left him on the other side of the city, near some of the more permanent souvenir stores. He was aimlessly walking around, thinking.

He had to do something to show Amy how much he cared about her. He was truly disappointed in himself that he had nothing to give her. Really, what did he have? A ruined city was his home, he had no money, and his psychic powers were still out of commission from his head injury. He couldn't fight…he couldn't do anything!

Silver's hands fisted. There had to be something he could offer her! Anything!

He sighed loudly as he passed by a jewelry store. He then froze, turned around, and looked back into the window of the store. In a glass case was the most beautiful pendant he had every seen…not that he had seen many, but he could still appreciate something that sparkled like that. It was in the shape of a white rose, with golden trim around the petals, attached to a thin golden chain. The rose had a single sapphire in the center, which glistened in the sunlight.

His jaw was hanging open at the sight of it. He could just imagine how Amy would react to something like that. It was too bad that the gemstone wasn't an emerald, to match Amy's eye color. But who was going to be that picky? Silver snapped out of his thoughts as the store owner walked up to the window and gestured for him to come in. He blinked and pointed to himself, mouthing "Me?" to the lady. She nodded and waved her hand in welcome again.

Silver entered the store and limped up to the counter. The lady at the cash register gave him a kind smile.

"Admiring the rose necklace, young man?" she asked in a warm voice. He nodded. "Would you like to get a better look?"

Silver could do nothing but nod again. The cashier took the necklace out of the window and sat it on the counter. He just stood there, appreciating the craftsmanship of it.

"Something for a special girl in your life, perhaps?" the lady voiced again. She laughed a bit at his surprised look. "Yes, I can tell. Nice birthstone too."

"Birthstone?" What in the world was a birthstone?

"Birthstones are gems that symbolize the month of one's birth," she answered, not downplaying her language, and she hadn't acted shocked at his lack of knowledge either. "Sapphires, this gem, are for September."

September? Silver blinked. Wait, Amy's birthday was in September! That just convinced him more than ever that this pendant was meant for her. It was perfect! Amy would love it, and it would show her how he truly thought and cared about her!

Then he saw the price tag. Ouch. Right, the exchange of money for goods thing again. Silver's ears drooped in regret.

"I could never pay for it though," he said sadly, moving to leave before the woman could say anything else.

Silver was almost to the door when it sprang open and a man rushed in. Silver was pushed back and ended up stuck between the door and the wall behind. The man who had come in quickly pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the woman. Silver watched from behind the door, his leg and head throbbing in pain from the roughhousing.

"I want anything and everything worth something you've got!" he demanded. The lady blinked, shivered, and moved to do as he commanded. She seemed to move a little too slowly for the man's liking, and he yelled at her to move faster.

Silver meanwhile, getting rather mad at how this person was treating the lady who had been so nice to him, lifted his hand and attempted to pull the gun out of the human's hand with his telekinesis. The only result he got was a sharp pain in his forehead; of course his powers hadn't returned yet. He knew that, but that didn't help the situation now. He could do something if only his head didn't hurt so much.

The woman had filled a bag with much of the jewelry that had been inside the glass counter and windows, and she was shaking rather badly. The man ordered her to move faster again and waved the gun in her face. Now Silver was truly pissed. He looked around to see what his options were, and his gaze fell on a small air purifier in the corner behind him. It wasn't terribly heavy, so he was able to pick it up and sneak behind the robber.

Of course, being only about three feet tall, Silver couldn't throw the purifier very high. However, he did manage to hit the man in the lower back region, and the burglar howled in pain. He grasped his back and unintentionally dropped his gun. He turned around to see what attacked him, and his eyes fell on the little white hedgehog. Silver gulped, and began to back away. The man seethed with anger, but didn't get far because the lady hit him on the back of the neck with a stun gun. The man writhed in pain before falling to the ground, where Silver hit him with the air purifier again, knocking the man out.

Silver sighed in relief, as did the woman. The store owner then proceeded to call the police while Silver watched over the burglar, just in case he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police dragged the robber away, forcing him into a car and driving out of sight. A few cops stayed behind to fill out a report and help the store owner replace the items that had almost been stolen. Silver assisted them, though he was still annoyed that he couldn't lift the jewelry to some of the higher places due to his height and lack of working powers. Nonetheless, he was happy that it all worked out.

The lady stopped Silver as he was about to leave. He slowly turned to look at her, and watched her in confusion as she bent down to him and handed him a small box. She gestured for him to take it. He did so, and opening it he saw the rose pendant he had been looking at from before. Silver's eyes snapped up to meet the woman's, but she only smiled.

"Take it."

"I can't," he protested, handing the box back to her. She didn't take it. "I couldn't—"

"If you hadn't been here, I would have lost most of my wares, and possibly my life," she said insistently. "You deserve it, young man."

Silver looked at her with great appreciation, and the lady was a bit shocked when he jumped to her and hugged her. She returned it, wondering how he was able to jump like that with a broken leg.

One thing was for sure: she did not regret seeing the spring in his step as he left the store and sauntered away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver could not remember being happier than he was now. If his leg was healed, he would be jumping up and down in joy. He could barely contain himself as it was! Finally! Something that Amy would love! And he knew she would too. He didn't know if she was fond of necklaces, but even if she wasn't she would know that he was thinking about her when he got it. It was something he could give her to show his affections properly! At last!

His elation was interrupted by loud barking, coming from the main bridge of town. A large crowd had gathered around it, chattering and gasping in horror. Silver rushed over, pushing his way through the legs of citizens much taller than him, and his eyes widened.

Dangling from the lower edge of the bridge was a short opossum. His right hand was holding on to the ledge of a niche, and his left hand encased a small puppy, holding her to his chest. The opossum was too far down for a human to reach, and humans were too big to fit in the niche to help.

Already knowing that his psychokinesis wasn't back yet, Silver instead decided to run forward and jump down to the niche. He was accustomed to jumping to oddly shaped ledges; there were everywhere in Crisis City, so he had no problem landed on it without levitating. He put the box down and grabbed the opossum's hand.

"Hang on!" he yelped, pulling with all his might.

"Get the pup first!" the other boy ordered, holding the dog above his head.

As Silver reached to grab the puppy, he moved his foot to allow him to get a better grip. What he didn't realize is that the box containing the rose necklace was in the foot's way, and he noticed this too late as the box fell from the niche and towards the water. Silver moved to catch it, but then he saw the puppy. Without even thinking, he seized her instead and placed the shaking dog near the back of the niche, away from the ledge.

Silver looked back to where the box would be. It had disappeared.

Pushing his distress aside, the white hedgehog grabbed the opossum's other hand and pulled him up. It took a few jerks but he managed it, and the prehensile-tailed boy gave out a crazed laugh.

"That was insane!" he yelled, adrenaline still running through his body. Silver joined in the laughter, but only minutely.

A rope was thrown down to the niche. A couple of firemen had finally showed up at the scene. The two boys lifted the puppy to the main level of the bridge first; the pup ran to her owner, a young boy, the moment she was set loose. Silver climbed the rope next, followed by the opossum.

"Thanks a bunch for the save," the opossum said. "I'm Willow. Who're you?"

"I'm Silver, and it was no trouble," the hedgehog replied. "How did you end up there with that dog anyway?"

"I spotted the puppy below the bridge, and I jumped to get her," Willow answered sheepishly. "…And I slipped. You showed up just in time."

"No trouble…" Silver said again, looking over the edge into the water below. Somewhere down there was Amy's perfect necklace…and he had lost it. Silver's ears flattened against his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" asked Willow.

"…I just lost a box down there," the other responded. "And I knocked it into the water…"

"You mean this box?" Willow said, turning around and showing the small jewelry box that was wrapped in his prehensile tail. He had a cocky grin on his face, clearly proud of himself. "I caught it when it fell. Very handy, my tail is."

Silver snatched the box from the tail and held it to his chest, heaving the biggest sigh of relief he had ever released in his life. He looked up at Willow with a very grateful grin.

"You're welcome," replied Willow. "What's inside anyway?"

"A necklace," Silver explained, opening the box so Willow could see. "A very special necklace."

Willow's eyes widened momentarily, and then he glanced back up to Silver. "For your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Silver whispered oddly. That was the first time Amy was called his "girlfriend."

"I won't keep you then," the opossum said. "I know for a fact that girls don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, it is getting late," Silver agreed before taking off towards the palace. "Bye Willow! And thanks again!"

"Later!" Willow screamed after him. When Silver was out of sight, Willow scratched his head. "Wonder who the lucky girl is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was much worry at Princess Elise's castle. Tails had secluded himself in the engineer's office, Knuckles was practicing in the training quarters, and Sonic was getting a snack in the kitchens. All three of them were doing this cautiously, avoiding the entrance hall at all costs. Sonic swore that he could still feel the walls vibrating from the rage being discharged there.

Amy Rose was very, _very_ angry.

Not only had Silver not shown up to lunch, but Amy had later learned from a guard that he had been spotted walking around the shopping district, where Amy knew robberies were common. Add in the fact that Silver was still nursing a broken leg and an injured head, and the pink hedgehog went off the deep end.

She had _told him_ not to go anywhere! They would have some fun once he had healed, she said! It was like Silver was purposely trying to worry her!

Amy paced angrily around the entrance hall, her boot stomping against the very elaborate tile flooring. A few of the guards in the room winced, sure that some of the tiles had chipped. That was going to be expensive to replace.

An escort guard walked in followed closely by Silver, who still had the goofiest smile on his face and holding the box between his hands. He sauntered into the entrance hall, saw Amy's furious expression, and his smile fell from his face.

"Amy?"

"What did I tell you?!" she hollered, her voice resounding in the hall. "Going to the shopping district?! Without telling anyone?! You are asking for trouble! I would think that with your experience with Iblis you would know to be more careful!"

"A jewelry thief is nothing compared to Iblis," he said in attempt to joke.

"JEWELRY THIEF?!" Amy screamed with all of her lung's strength. Sonic, still in the kitchens three stories below, rubbed his ears as he heard her voice. "What do you mean, jewelry thief?! What were you doing today?!"

Silver, with his ears back, presented her with the box. Still fuming, Amy took it and opened it. Her jaw dropped open as she saw the white rose pendant, lined with gold and centered with a small sapphire. She had never seen such a beautiful necklace. It must have been worth a fortune. Amy looked up at Silver, her expression showing both her awe and her desire for an explanation.

Silver quickly gave an account of the events that day, starting with seeing the necklace, dealing with the robber and the store owner, and moving on to the opossum and puppy incident, though he didn't mention the opossum's name.

Amy just stared at him. He had managed to do all that? Well, she shouldn't be terribly surprised, since he was used to dealing with a far greater threat. He looked expectantly at her, his ears still pressed against his head and his eyes still concerned.

"I…wanted to show you how much I care about you," Silver explained. "I figured this necklace would show it…"

Amy closed her eyes. "Silver, you're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You think I love you because you gave me a necklace. Granted it's gorgeous, but that's not why." Silver stared at her. Amy opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I don't love you because you give me presents. I love you because you stick around to help a woman protect her store from a robber."

"That wasn't—"

"You could have easily just run out of the store, but you stayed and helped," she continued, interrupting him. "I love you because you were willing to take the chance that you would lose your reward to help an opossum save a puppy from drowning. That takes some courage."

Silver was stunned, blushing to his quills and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't say it wasn't a big deal," Amy said. "Whether it's Iblis, a thief, or a fall, you are braver than you think."

"I love you, Amy."

That was it. He said it. Amy looked up and him before walking over and giving him a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Silver," Amy replied, rubbing his mane over his heart again. "Although, I'm still really mad at you."

Despite that, Silver didn't feel so inadequate anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
